


Sporne kwestie

by ihadbaddays



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Fandom, john watson - Fandom, one part - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadbaddays/pseuds/ihadbaddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Błędne założenia często prowadzą do błędnych wniosków.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sporne kwestie

\- Sherlock, wiem że dla ciebie jest kompletnie niezrozumiałe, dlaczego ludzie uprawiają seks…- ciągnął John tonem pełnym cierpliwości.

\- Wiem, czemu ludzie uprawiają seks - powiedział cicho Sherlock.

\- …co nie zmienia faktu, że większość ludzi to robi i może to była jego motywacja…co powiedziałeś? – John odwrócił się i spojrzał na Sherlocka siedzącego w fotelu.

\- Wiem, dlaczego ludzie uprawiają seks – powtórzył znudzony Sherlock, zamykając oczy i ze znużeniem kładąc głowę na oparciu fotela.

\- Tak? – zapytał John z sarkazmem. – Pewnie z jakiś bezsensownych powodów, prawda?

\- Seks jest biologicznym warunkiem przetrwania gatunku, więc ludzie odczuwają pierwotny popęd. Ponadto, potrzeba uprawiania seksu znajduje się na samym dole piramidy potrzeb niejakiego Maslowa, która, choć nie jest niezbicie potwierdzona naukowo, to stanowi podstawę wielu teorii psychologicznych. Seks stanowi też silny bodziec do zdobywania wysokiej pozycji społecznej, co zapewnia lepszy dostęp do dóbr. Jest też formą władzy stosowaną przez kobiety i mężczyzn w różny sposób. Jednocześnie seks dostarcza również bardzo często przyjemności, która jest nieporównywana z żadną inną, co zapewne wyjaśnia, dlaczego niektórzy tracą przez niego zdrowy rozsądek i osąd sytuacji. John mrugnął, pokręcił głową i ruszył w stronę kuchni.

– Bardzo ładna teoria – powiedział przekrzykując hałasujący czajnik – wyobraź sobie jednak, że do zrozumienia niektórych rzeczy teoria nie wystarczy, więc dla ludzi, którzy kiedykolwiek uprawiali seks zrozumiałe jest, że mogła to być jego motyw…

Słowa wypowiedziane przez Sherlocka były przez tak ciche, że John wyszedł z kuchni, aby je właściwie usłyszeć.

– Co mówiłeś?

\- Mówiłem, że nie rozumiem tego wyłącznie w aspektach czysto teoretycznych – powtórzył tak samo spokojnie Sherlock.

John stał na środku pokoju z kubkiem w jednej ręce i bardzo głupim wyrazem twarzy.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć – zaciął się na chwilę – że twierdzisz, że uprawiałeś seks?

\- Dokładnie to wynika z mojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi – Sherlock nadal półleżał na fotelu z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Ale…- John znów nabrał powietrza i zrobił nieznaczny ruch w powietrzu

– Jak…?

\- Z tego co mówiłeś, to zachowania te nie są ci obce, naprawdę chcesz żebym ci to tłumaczył?

\- No przecież wiem jak ludzie uprawiają seks! – burknął John…- Chodzi mi o to… naprawdę?

Sherlock westchnął.

\- Ale jak to zrobiłeś? – John nadal nie potrafił właściwie się wysłowić – Odurzyłeś ją eterem?

\- Eter nie byłby skuteczny w takich sytuacjach, są lepsze metody. I kolejny błąd w twoim rozumowaniu. – Sherlock wygodniej rozparł się na fotelu.

\- Wiązanie? – John przechodził już w lekko irytację.

\- Nie tą część.

\- No to co jej zrobiłeś? – John opuścił kubek.

\- Twój błąd dotyczy część zdania określanej jako zaimek.

\- Ją? A co w tym…- John zatrzymał się na chwile – Chwila… to kto to był?!

\- Zostaje ci raczej jedna możliwość, chociaż niektóre państwa coraz częściej wprowadzają trzecią....

\- Sherlock, daj spokój! – głos Johna podnosił się coraz bardziej – Chyba nie chce mi powiedzieć że przespałeś się z mężczyzną!

\- Kiedy odrzucisz niemożliwe, to co zostanie, to prawda – Sherlock wyciągnął nogi i zapadł się głębiej w fotelu.

\- Ale…- John wyglądał, jakby coś bardzo ciężkiego spotkało się z częścią jego głowy – Przecież… ale przecież wszyscy myślą że jesteś aseksualny!

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie interesuje mnie opinia innych. - Ale skąd wiedziałeś… skąd wiedziałeś jak uprawiać seks z mężczyzną?

Sherlock otworzył oczy a przez jego twarz na sekundę przemknęło coś, co można by określić przymiotnikiem „figlarny”.

– Skoro ty tego nie wiesz, to może powinieneś pobrać u kogoś kilka lekcji?


End file.
